one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Ramos vs Louis
Nick Ramos vs Louis is Peep4Life's seventy-fourth OMM. Description Dead Rising vs Left 4 Dead! Two apocalypse survivors who struggle to adapt to the situation of a zombie apocalypse battle in my seventy-fourth one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Nick was raiding a store, looking for some kind of medication. His eyes fell on a pills packet. Just as he went to pick up said pills, an arm grabbed him and shoved him away. "Grabbing Pills" Louis said and as he turned to find Bill, Francis and Zoey, Nick got back in his way. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nick shouted angrily. He punched Louis in the face and the fight was on. Go for broke! Fight! ''' Louis pushed Nick away and pulled his M16 from his back. He tried to fire but Nick kicked him in the knee and punched him again. Nick threw a baseball at Louis and then started assaulting him with the bat. Louis grabbed a nearby cricket bat. This was it! Battle of the sports! (just kidding). Louis soon got an advantage and kicked Nick to the other side of the room. Nick then swapped to a defiler and swung at Louis, who kept running around the room, trying to tire out Nick. Nick saw through this plan and threw a cuddly bear in front of him. "Mwahahaha!" laughed Louis at the sheer absurdity but his laughter was replaced with a cry in pain as an acoustic guitar clonked him on the back. Louis looked at the pills in his hand and used them to speed himself up. He grabbed his M16 and shot back at Nick. Nick was hit in the body but he held out and soon found himself ducking a bile jar thrown his way. Nick grabbed an auto shotgun and fired at Louis, who took cover behind the counter. "INCOMING!" Louis shouted, pointing to the window. Nick was fooled and believed a zombie was inbound. Louis took the time to run at Nick and hit him with the cricket bat. Nick cried out but fought back into it. Nick grabbed a katana and sliced Louis in the chest. Louis moaned in pain and dragged his body towards the door. Nick tackled him and the two scrambled to get over each other. Nick dropped a bomb on the ground and both men scrambled to the door. Louis got their first thanks to an adrenaline shot and got to the other room. As Nick came into range, Louis pulled out a medkit. "Hold on. I'm going to heal you." Louis said, trapping Nick with the bomb! "No, no! Come on, man!" Nick complained. Louis then stopped healing him and closed the door just as the bomb went off. '''KO Louis then reentered the room that was now littered with body parts and blood. "Wooooo! Nice, baby!" Louis shouted loudly in celebration. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Louis! Category:Peep4Life Category:Zombie Slayer Fights Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees